Many people have difficulty with putting on and taking off their socks, such as people suffering from arthritis, cerebral palsy, muscular dystrophy, and individuals rehabilitating from knee or hip surgeries. Some individual are unable to bend down, lean forward or lack sufficient flexibility/strength in their hands or legs to put on or take off their socks.
There are various devices known in the prior art for putting on and/or taking off socks or stockings that have been constructed to assist persons who have limited or restricted capabilities. These known devices frequently use manually operated tools that require flexibility by the user.